


2 AM

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [19]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur at 2AM</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

MARTIN: Arthur, can you please be quiet. I have to sleep or we won't be allowed to fly tomorrow.  
ARTHUR: I'm sorry, Skip. I'm just not sleepy.  
MARTIN: I can hear that, but it's 2 in the morning and I need to sleep. Why can't you just go to the lobby and do something there?  
ARTHUR: There's nothing to do in the lobby, Skip. Everyone is in bed.  
MARTIN: I know, and so should you.  
ARTHUR: I _am_ in bed, Skip. I'm just not sleeping.  
MARTIN: No, nor am I.  
ARTHUR: I'll try and be really quiet from now on.  
MARTIN: Thank you.  
 _(Loud German voices)_  
MARTIN: ARTHUR!  
 _(German voices disappear)_  
ARTHUR: Sorry, Skip. That was the telly. I didn't know the sound was on. It's off now.   
MARTIN: Good.  
ARTHUR: I don't need sound, I don't understand German anyway.  
 _(Silence)_  
MARTIN: Can you please stop moving around so much? It's making the whole bed shake.  
ARTHUR: Sorry.  
 _(Silence)_  
MARTIN: Arthur, what did I just tell you?  
ARTHUR: I know, but it's really difficult to be completely still when your leg itches.  
MARTIN: Scratch your leg then and get it over with.  
ARTHUR: Righto.  
 _(Scratching sounds)_  
ARTHUR: That's better. Thanks for letting me scratch my leg, Skip.  
MARTIN: Now go to sleep!  
ARTHUR: I'll try.  
MARTIN: Goodnight  
ARTHUR: G'night.  
 _(Silence)_  
MARTIN: Arthur? What are you doing?  
ARTHUR: I really tried to be quiet, Skip, but I need a drink. I'm really, really thirsty.  
MARTIN: (sighs) Go then. But be quiet when you get back.  
ARTHUR: Will do.  
 _(THUD)_  
ARTHUR: OW!!!  
MARTIN: What happened?  
ARTHUR: Nothing... I just sort of hit my toe. No big deal.   
MARTIN: Oh, Arthur. Do you want a cuddle?  
ARTHUR: Yes, please.  
MARTIN: Get over here you silly thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fandot creativity night.  
> Prompt: 2 AM  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore.


End file.
